The truest love is a pirates love
by Vlad.D-lover98
Summary: based on pirates of the Caribbean but there are some changes made to it. Instead of being about Elizabeth Swan its about her Mother and Father that I made up and how Pirate blood is in her veins. UP FOR ADOPTION!


The truest love is a pirate's love.

The love story of Evangeline and jack.

**Meeting the crew and captain.**

One stormy day on the open ocean a slightly sinking, old ship came into view and the very strange looking crew were bailing out the water. Ten minutes later the captain appeared he was a very rugged looking man with short brown hair and twelve o'clock shadow growing, he was wearing a old brown leather jacket, an old brown leather hat that was shaped as a triangle, he had a light brown tan and that was all I could see and from what one of the crew called him I assumed his name was captain jack swan and he said, "yes corky?"

"captain the lovely lady on that dock is staring at us." Explained corky.

"so the lovely young lady is." Said captain jack.

I waved, as they were smiling I couldn't think of what else to do. Then my dad showed up and pulled me away. My dad is one of the richest men in our village and his name is Evan Hartley senior and my name is Evangeline and I am twenty years old. "the constable wishes to see you." Said Evan sr.

"ok father I'll go." I said.

As I walked to the town square to meet the constable I could see the old ship disappear behind the many old buildings in our village. I met the constable and that is where he was about to ask me something but instead an alarm sounded and the whole square rushed to the docks where again I saw that old ship and captain jack and his crew had gotten off their boat and captain jack was just about to talk to the constable when the constable said "show me your wrist!"

"ok?" said captain jack

Captain jack lifted up his right sleeve and he had a burned P into his wrist. "so pirate come to steal our riches?" said the constable with a angry look upon his face.

"actually," said captain jack "we've come to get a new ship."

"have you now?" yelled the constable.

"why look guys its the lovely young lady we saw earlier." said captain jack.

Was he looking at me? But he is a pirate, I hoped he was not because I am not able to be friends with pirates and what was the constable about to do was he going to... kill him!

"Are you talking to me?"I said.

"yes of course you are the young lady who waved at us earlier?" asked jack.

"yes" I whispered because I didn't want my father and the constable to hear.

The constable gave me a look that said what is he talking about and I just looked at him and he said, "you know him!" but I didn't I saw him for about thirty seconds and why was he talking about me because if he tells them about me then I get into major trouble and that's bad.

"of course I don't" i said.

"but he just said you did" said my father.

I backed off because I was just about to run away but instead I fell off the side of the pier and almost drowned but captain jack jumped in and saved me and then they tried to kill him and he said "you kill me and I kill her" was he talking about me? "I'm serious I will do it!" he said, he turned to me and whispered "I helped you darling now your gonna 'elp me." But all I could think was ... how?

"what exactly do you want me to do?" I whispered to jack.

"think of something, surprise me?" he added.

While I was thinking i remembered he saved me and then I realised why don't I use that as my excuse, "constable do you really intend to kill my saviour, I don't believe you do" as I said it jack looked at me surprised and he thought it was totally brilliant.

"I think not E, I believe I need to thank him" said the constable.

"well done" whispered jack into my ear.

As the constable was about to thank him his crew called saying they had found a ship and he ran still holding me in his hands and he wouldn't let me go. Struggling to be out of his iron grasp he stuck me over his shoulder and he ran for it meanwhile the constable and my father were yelling at the sailors to get another ship and to go after them. If I were to be true full i would say I found it quite funny to watch the constable stammering open mouthed after us and then we were on a ship. I had always believed in pirates and I could swear I saw a boat once but i had never actually seen any and thought it was amazing to be this close to them and to not be frightened as my father had taught me to be if I ever met i pirate. The crew looked at me cautiously and then muttered something to jack but I only heard one word 'bad luck' well it's technically two words but nobody cared.


End file.
